creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Follower Shadow
The Lend of Power So the day started, I was walking with my cousin Katherine. We were going to this new mall that opened in town. Katherine tells me that she is going to this clothing store and she wants me to wait for her. She convinces me to stay and to not leave her alone, which is her biggest fear. I had to stay with her minute by minute for an hour and a half. She goes and says she is going to change to see the new clothes and she takes 15 minutes just to change. So I take the chance and go outside the mall and there is this horrifying scene... There is a man with a giant hole where his heart is supposed to be. His eyes were black, his mouth is wide open and there is something in the hole in his body. I grab it and it is some kind of a orange stone that has some kind of aura around it. I decide to keep it and take it to my lab to research it. Later that night I went to the lab with Jeremy (my college roommate) to study that stone that I found earlier. I found that that stone had weird DNA. That's what I think it is. It looked like something like this. The aura felt nice, but when I stared at the stone. I suddenly saw something move inside the rock; it tells me to break the rock. For some reason I started to lose control and then my arm moved by itself and broke the rock. The monster I saw came out of the rock and into my heart it went. I lost consciousness and when I woke up Jeremy, Katherine and my brother Jack were all looking at me. Jeremy says that after I lost consciousness the monster came out of me and started controlling me and he said it lent me its power... Luckily, Jeremy used some kind of chemical to stop the monster. The Awakening of the Dark Power I got really creeped out by what I heard yesterday and now I am going to high school so I am getting my stuff when I head out I see my neighbor's dog he always tries to attack me so got angry. Really angry that the creature gave me the power to kill so just get the dog hold its head and rip his neck open and split the dog in half. After I killed the dog I looked in my hand that's the only way to contact the beast, and it says "See the power that I have I can give you more if you release the anger in your heart". I feel that I should do what it says but I decide that I could save it for when I really need it. Now I am in Biology class when I get this really strong urge to kill all I see but I try to ignore it. I started to hear people's thoughts and this one dude that is staring at me and thinking "What a loser, I should annoy him after class that he needs to become more popular." "He is the first target practice today". My urge to kill is getting stronger and stronger. After class the weirdest thing happened. I heard my cousin Katherine talking with her friend and the surprising thing is that she said "I am gonna try to ask out Tylor (which is my name) today." So I get really happy and lose the urge to kill. She asked me out and I obviously said yes. But after a week she cheated on me. I got so pissed I released all the anger that I had and the monster came out of my heart and started to float behind me... I went to Katherine and he held her and ripped her in half without even touching her. Jeremy approached. I choked him with one thought. My weakest attacks were my thoughts, I try to stay away from humans from now on and everybody that tries to look for me is dead. Beware of the power of dark. Category:Mental Illness Category:Dismemberment